A Town of Salem Fanfiction
by sainoo
Summary: Just my story of a fictional Town of Salem game. Some real life stuff impossible to do in the game happens too.


It all began with a man, Jonathan Corwin. He ran away from his hometown because of false accusations of murder on his account. When he was far enough so that authorities couldn't catch him, he set up a camp. Soon enough, someone stumbled upon him. It was William Phips, a retired war hero. After that, more people joined them. A married couple, Betty and Samuel Parris, James Russel, John Hathorne, Abigail Hobbs, Lydia Good, Alice Parker, Samuel Sewall, Thomas Danforth, Sarah Wildes, John Proctor, Ann Putnam, Giles Corey and Cotton Mather. They have created a town with Corwin as the mayor. They called the town… Town of Salem.

The Town thought they could live out their lives like that, in a peaceful city with only 15 citizens. Oh, how wrong they were…

* * *

After he town was founded, a few days passed and nothing happened. However, one morning…

-Oh man, I sure did sleep well tonight - said William Phips, standing up from his bed.

-But what's with all that ruckus outside?

He swiftly changed his clothes and walked outside.

-HELP! HELP! - someone screamed

-What's going on?! - William asked

The mayor walked up to him and informed that Alice Parker was shot straight in the brain, which killed her on he spot.

-N...no way…

-Everyone, please calm down - yelled Samuel Parris, a doctor who studied medicine at one of the best universities in the region -All we must do is find out who has guns in this town, discover their motives and… hang them.

-Don't say it like it's an easy thing to do! - said William

-It's not. That's why we have to work together and find the criminals.

-Well… - the mayor interrupted - William does own guns, that's for sure, but why would he kill Alice? I'm sorry to say this, my friend, but you're on my watch list.

-What?! I didn't kill her! I have guns, but they're for my own safey, not killing innocent people!

-Excuse me, but it's getting pretty dark now. I suggest we will discuss more on this matter tomorrow. - said Cotton Mather - in the meantime, I will try to find some clues.

Mather walked home, and the rest of the town followed soon after.

* * *

-What he hell do you think I am?! Tell me about yourself, Betty. Why didn't you say anything yesterday? That's pretty suspicious, don't you think? - yelled the angered jailor.

-I already told you! I have been practicing speaking with he dead since I was young. My mother, who was always interested in the supernatural forced me to…

-Well then, why don't you tell me what is Alice talking about right now?

-She isn't here… I think I see her… she's trying to say somehing to the doctor from yesterday… she's… she's saying who her killer was…

-What?! Who's that killer?!

-Be quiet, I'm listening… she says he had his face covered with a hood...however, she has seen that he's left handed…

-Now that's a clue! But... why is she talking to the doctor if he can't hear her?

-She probably doesn't know that…

-Well, you proved yourself to me. You're free to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cotton Mather is sneaking behind Samuel Parris's house. He quietly opens the window and gets in.

-Alright, we don't know if he's not faking the doctor diploma...I'll investigate…

The diploma was hanging on one of the walls, like a trophy.

-Hmmm... nothing seems off…

He then proceeded to investigate the house.

-Now what's this?

On the desk, a bunch of documents were clipped together with a paperclip.

-Let's see...patient #12, Alice Parker? Hmm…

-I tried to remove the bullet. I couldn't do it, she was already barely alive. Her last words were: Fools...yo...u...will...never get…us…the mafia…

* * *

 ***Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. Yeah, there will be more chapters, and yeah, I will try to explain some backstories. And also, it's pretty clear that Alice was killed by the mafia, but she says she was mafia herself. Yeah, I'm perfectly aware of that and it will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry if it sucks.***


End file.
